The Farm Life
by Gray54
Summary: How would life be after Andy inherits a new farm with many things happening at the same time? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Beginner Farmer

The Farm Life  
Chapter 1  
Beginner Farmer  
  
After inheriting the farm from his parents, Andy had to move to the new area. Andy had never farmed before because he had lived with a cousin in the city so Andy could go to school. After hearing about his parents dieing by a rare sickness, Andy left the city because he had finished school and was 21 years old. When Andy finally arrived he saw a farmer waiting for him at the entrance of the farm. Andy wasn't sure who he was but he still walked up to the stranger and the stranger noticed him.  
  
"Hello young man, are you Andy, Mr. and Mrs. Cox's son?" the stranger asked. "Yes but who are?" Andy said to the man. "Whoops sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Doug, I live on the farm right next to here." Doug had said pointing towards the neighboring farm. "How did you know I was coming?" Andy said to Doug. "I was the one that called you after they showed the will," Doug said. "Oh," Andy sadly said at the sound of a will. "Well here's your farm you can do whatever you want with it but I'll be checking in on you every now and then," Doug said cheerfully. "Thank you, well I'm going to go to bed to start fresh tomorrow, bye," Andy said. "See you tomorrow then, bye" Doug said and left.  
  
After a long night, Andy got up and got dressed. He had breakfast quick because Andy wondered what animals were on the farm. Andy went outside and went to every barn and stable. Andy counted every animal and there was, a total of 20 animals. First thing Andy did was feed the two cats and the dog. He then decided to get a brush and go brush the only horse there was on the farm. Andy went to the horse's stable to find the horse's name on the door. The horse's name was Lightning and Andy liked the name. As Andy opened the door slightly to get in to brush the horse, Lightning rammed into the door and ran away.  
  
Andy immediately ran after Lightning to catch him before he ran out of the farm area. "Lightning get over here," Andy had yelled at the horse. Lightning then ran over some vegetables that were still growing. "No wonder they call you lightning," Andy had yelled in irritation. Andy stopped for a second to catch his breath. Then he started to chase Lightning all over again. Lightning started to run over a rocky surface and started to slow down. When he was about to reach him, Andy slipped on a rock and hit his head really hard on a rock. Andy then fainted not knowing what happened.  
  
"Dad he's coming to!" a girl had said. "Lets see if he remembers who he is," a familiar voice had said. "Where am I?" Andy said putting his hand over his forehead. "First tell us who you are," the familiar voice said. "My name is Andy," Andy said in a tired voice. "Well I'll leave it to you Ann, I still need to feed his other animals" the familiar voice said. "Okay dad," the girl named Ann said. "Who are you?" Andy said in a weak voice. "My name is Ann and my father's name is Doug. Haven't you meet him?" she said. "Yes but I didn't recognize his voice though," Andy said in a weaker voice with his hand still on his forehead. "Oh," Ann said nicely.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Andy had asked Ann. "Sure," Ann calmly said. "My dad had come to check on you when he saw you running after Lightning. Then he saw you trip on one of the rocks and hit you head on a rock too. My dad then ran to you, picked you up, sealed the entrance of your farm, and brought you over to our farm. That's why you're here." "Why do I have blood all over me?" Andy whispered. "When you hit your head on the rock you started to bleed, that's why your head hurts. "I hope I'm not being to much of a burden," Andy said in a very tired voice. "Don't worry you're not," Ann happily said. "Okay," Andy said and with that he fell asleep.  
  
Andy woke up immediately to find himself awake in the nighttime. Andy found Ann in the same chair, sleeping, having her head on the bed, and still watching him. Andy just wished he wasn't such a burden to both Ann and Doug. Pitying them for having to do more things, he fell back to sleep. The next morning Ann brought Andy some scrambled eggs. "Thank you!" Andy said cheerfully to Ann. "You seem better today!" Ann happily said. "Yup," Andy said. Then Doug walked into the room. "Andy how are you feeling?" he said. "I'm feeling great!" Andy said. "Well I got someone to teach you and help you farm for a few weeks," Doug said. "Who?" Andy asked. "Well you get to pick, either Gray or Ann," Doug said. "You know Gray won't help him dad and I will," Ann said with a grin.  
  
"I'll pick Ann but girls know how to farm?" Andy had asked. Ann didn't even say anything but Andy knew she was mad. "Yes, some do," Ann said in an irritated voice. "Ann don't get upset he has never been on a farm before so he doesn't know," Doug whispered in Ann's ear. "Okay," she said. "Well have your first lesson tomorrow okay because you're not strong enough yet," Ann said in a bossy voice. "Okay," Andy said. The rest of the day they played games and talked about their lives when they were little. At the end of the day, both of them learning about each other, they both seemed to like one another. Too embarrassed to say they both went to bed waiting for the next day.  
  
Author's Note: It's not that good but it's my first one. Please Read and Review!!! The next Chapter will come out very soon!!! 


	2. Out For the Night

The Farm Life  
Chapter 2  
Out For the Night Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon but I do own Andy! (  
  
Andy had woken up right after Ann. Ann had brought Andy some breakfast that Ann's father had made. "Hurry up and eat!" Ann had yelled at him for slowly eating. "I don't pig-out like you do Ann, remember that," Andy said calmly. "What did you say?" Ann said with her anger rising. "Nothing," Andy said hurrying. He finished quickly and changed into suitable clothes. Then Ann and Andy went to the farm.  
  
When they got there Ann immediately looked at Andy's farm and knew it was going to take a while before it would be fixed to a proper farm. "Well let's feed the animal first!" Ann said surprisingly cheerfully. "Okay," Andy said. Ann taught Andy the right way to feed the animals. "Now it's time to plant some vegetables!" Ann said. "But I don't have any seeds," Andy said. "Well let's go buy some," Ann exclaimed dragging out of the farm.  
  
"I haven't really been to town actually," Andy said. "You really need to socialize Andy!" Ann requested. "Okay I guess," Andy answered. "How about you go with me to the bar since I'll be meeting my friend there?" Ann asked. "Sure!" Andy answered. Then they finally reached the Flower Shop. Andy opened the door and they went inside.  
  
"Hey Popuri!" Ann said to a girl with pink hair. "Hi Ann, now who is this?" Popuri giggled. "This is Andy the boy I told you about," Ann answered. "Hi," Andy said. "Hi," Popuri giggled. Andy whispered into Ann's ear, "Does she always like this?" "Yup," Ann answered. "Okay," Andy said. "So what would you like?" Popuri giggled. "Some cabbage and turnip seeds," Ann said. "How many of each?" Popuri giggled. "Two of each," Ann answered. Popuri handed them the bags and Andy paid for them. They said bye to each other and Ann and Andy went back to the farm.  
  
"Now go get your hoe and watering can so we can plant these seeds," Ann said. "Okay," Andy said and ran off to get the tools. He then came back with the tools and Ann was waiting for them. "About time!" Ann yelled. "Sorry, so now what do you want me to do?" Andy asked. "Use your hoe to make four squares in the ground," Ann answered. Andy did this in a few minutes and was ready for the next instructions. "Now plant your seeds in the squares," Ann said. Andy did this and finished immediately. "Now water each square," Ann said bored. He then watered each square. "Am I done yet?" Andy asked. "Yup and it's getting late so let's head to the bar," Ann answered. "Okay, just wait a second," Andy said putting the tools back. Then Ann and Andy walked to the bar.  
  
"So who's your friend?" Andy asked on there way there. "You'll see," Ann answered. "Please," Andy asked. "You'll see, you'll see," Ann said over and over. "Fine then," Andy said. "At least you'll be able to make some friends with the men here, socialize okay?" Ann said. "Okay," Andy said opening the door to the bar. Then they both went in.  
  
"Hey Karen!" Ann said to a girl passing out drinks. "Hi Ann," Karen said. "Now you go sit over there okay Andy?" Ann said to where the men were sitting at. "Okay," Andy said waking over there. When Andy sat down Karen came to ask what he wanted. "I'll have some beer," Andy replied. "Okay," Karen said. "You must be the new guy Gray told me about, I'm Kai," Kai said. "Hi I'm Andy," Andy replied. "Hi," Gray said. "Hi," Andy replied. Then Karen brought Andy's beer. "Thanks," Andy said to Karen who was walking to Ann. Then the men talked after that.  
  
"So how have you been Karen?" Ann asked. "Okay but sick 'n' tired of my parents fighting," Karen replied. "They're still fighting?" Ann asked. "Yup, my father won't quit drinking because he's always drunk when he fights with my mom," Karen said. "Gosh that must be hard for you!" Ann replied. "Not really I'm tough though it does get me upset," Karen replied. "I'll be right back another costumer," Karen said. "Okay," Ann replied. She waited a few minutes then Karen came back. "I think your boyfriend is drunk," Karen said. "He's not my boyfriend, he's drunk?" Ann yelled. Ann ran over to Gray and asked," How much did he drink?" "A cup," Gray replied. "He's a light drinker," Ann said. "Yup," Karen responded. "I'm the one that has to take him home too," Ann said madly. She then pulled him out of the bar to go back to his farm.  
  
"You just had to get drunk didn't you?" Ann screamed. "I love you," Andy said waving back and forth. "Shut-up," Ann yelled. Then they finally reached Andy's farm. Ann dropped Andy on the bed. Ann new she had to watch him. She prepared some honey to give to him so Andy would feel better. While she prepared the honey Ann thought, "What if he meant it what he said on our way here?" "I wonder if he likes me, I know I like him," Ann said allowed. She finished preparing the honey and tried to make him swallow it. After about an hour he did. Then she fell asleep in a chair that was next to Andy's bed.  
  
Andy woke up the next morning with a hangover. "Why does my head hurt?" He said to Ann who woke up abruptly. "You got drunk last night, you idiot, so I've been watching all night," Ann replied. "Oh, well why don't you take the day off today, I'll do everything okay? Andy asked. "You won't even be able to stand," Ann replied. "Oh," Andy said. "I'll do it for you, no problem!" Ann said. "Thank you!" Andy said. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on you okay?" Ann replied. "Yeah okay, I'll just take a nap," Andy answered falling asleep. Ann waited a few minutes till he completely fell asleep. Then she kissed Andy on the cheek and went off to work.  
  
A/N: I hope I did an okay on this chapter. Please R&R! 


End file.
